1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention pertain to golf swing practice/training devices and, in particular, to a device providing a realistic practice target that, when struck, provides an indication of the position, direction, orientation, and/or strength of the golf swing.
2. Background
When playing golf, it is important to swing the golf club to provide maximum control over the direction and distance that the impacted golf ball travels. A need exists for golf practice apparatuses which provide useful, quick and accurate information to the golfer as to the quality and characteristics of a practice swing. These apparatuses should be designed and constructed to not only be sturdy to survive numerous impacts of the golf club head, but also to be easy to use.
Some prior art golf swing practice devices fail to provide a realistic swing target and/or accurate feedback of direction, orientation, and/or strength of the golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,446, by E. J. Vogel, describes a device including a substitute golf ball coupled to a mat by a substantially vertical tongue that flexes when the substitute golf ball is struck by a golf club. This device fails to provide feedback to a player about the direction, orientation, and/or strength of the golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,767, by L. E. Yaggi, describes a golf swing practice device including a supporting stake and a golf ball target coupled to the supporting stake by a ball-and-socket mechanism. When struck by a golf club, the golf ball target bends at the ball-and-socket point to indicate the direction of swing. The player must determine the rotation of the bent practice golf ball to ascertain whether the practice golf ball was struck straight or at an angle. This device fails to ascertain whether the target golf ball was struck high or low, the relative strength of the swing, and whether the practice golf ball was struck by the sweet spot of the golf club. Additionally, another disadvantage of this device is that the player must manually reset the practice golf ball every time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,409, by P. H. Brown, merely describes a target golf ball that can be secured to a practice surface and flexes when struck by golf club. This target golf ball is not a realistic golf ball target and fails to provide any indication of the position, direction, orientation, and/or strength of the golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,059, by Weis, discloses a golf ball practice target having a substantially vertical support that, when struck, causes the golf ball practice target to return to its rest position. A hole at the center of the golf ball practice target is used to provide an audible indicator of a proper swing. However, as with other prior art, this golf ball practice target fails to provide any indication of the position, direction, orientation, and/or strength of the golf swing or whether the golf club struck the golf ball practice target on the club head's sweet spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,026, by Weis, discloses a golf swing practice apparatus having a golf ball target mounted on a vertical support that flexes when the golf ball target is struck by a golf club. The golf ball target includes a pointer that aligns itself with the direction of the golf club swing, thereby providing an indication of the swing. However, this device is inaccurate and fails to provide any indication of the position and/or strength of the golf swing or whether the golf club struck the golf ball practice target on the club head's sweet spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,775, by Moy, discloses a golf swing practice apparatus having a ball support having marking tabs along the upper edge of the support. In theory, when a golf ball mounted on the ball support is struck by a golf club, the marking tabs leave a mark on the golf club face. However, this device does not work unless the ball support is struck and, because the markers are offset from the golf ball surface, also fails to provide an accurate indication of how the ball is struck.